Total Drama Redemption in Action
by The New Mr.D
Summary: Sequel of Redemption Island . Read as 12 losers compete on the film lot as Blaineley hosts! Will Anne Maria and Dawn have bigger parts? Can LeShawna handle Harold vs Brick? Is Justin and Staci the perfect pair of villains? Will Beverly talk? Will DJ man up? Can Eva keep her tempure? Is Bridgette leaving Geoff? And why isn't Tyler, Trent, Noah, Katie and Sadie in this season? Idk!
1. Lights, Camera, Redemption

Total Drama Redemption in Action

The camera shows various clips of the movie studio in Toronto, Canada. It showed at least ten areas around the studio from old western to a sci-fi stage. The camera then showed Blainley standing at the entrance of the studio. She waved and the camera came in closer.

"Back in 2007, or was it 2008, Chris had 22 campers on the island," she said. It showed the original logo on the left of the screen.

"Then in 2009 or whatever, Chris brought back 15 campers here to this film lot," Blainley continued. Then the action logo appeared on the right of the screen.

She swiped those away. "Then not so long ago, Chef hosted a redemption season filled with losers," the women said.

After she said that, a city bus came up to the film lot. Blainley smiled and laughed evilly.

"Now, while Chris and Chef host that All-star season, which is going to suck, I have brought back 12 losers to compete once again," Blainley said as the bus doors began to open.

The camera begins to fade away and zoom on to the entire lot again. "On Total! Drama! Redemption in Action!"

The screen then cuts to a shortened theme song and quickly returns to the film lot after the break.

"Welcome back. I'm Blainley your host on this redemption season of total drama," she stated as the first few people were walking off the bus.

The first was Justin. The model walked up to the host.

"First up is Justin. He tried to be the main villain in Action and Redemption island," Blainley said.

"I will succeed this time," Justin said.

"Next up is Dawn who barely did anything in Revenge of the island and Redemption Island," Blainley said.

The moon girl slowly walked over to Justin. "I got a bad felling about this," she said.

Staci came off the bus shouting, "And my great great great great..."

"Shut up," Eva said pushing her to the ground.

"Also we have Staci who can't keep her mouth shut and Eva whose temper got in the way," Blainley said.

Eva took a deep breath and walked over as Staci got back up.

Then Brick came out of the bus. "I'm ready," Brick said.

"Here is Brick MacAurther, who keeps helping the other team," Blainley stated.

Brick and Staci walked over to the others as Anne Maria stomped off the bus.

"Now Anne Maria, a girl who got little to no character development," Blainley said.

"Boys keep on using me, like Vito," Anne Maria huffed going over to the rest of the cast.

Then Geoff and Bridgette both got off the bus. "Glad you're here," Geoff said to his girl.

"I guess so," Bridgette said.

"Here is the two love birds, Geoff and Bridgette," Blainley said as the two walked over.

Then B aka Beverly came off the bus.

"Here's the silent genius Beverly," Blainley said.

Beverly grinned at Blainley as he walked over to the others.

Then Harold and LeShawna walked over to the cast. "Not this crap again," LeShawna shouted.

"It'll be great LeShawna," Harold replied.

"Boys and Girls, welcome Harold and LeShawna," Blainley announced.

"Are you sure I has to compete," a lone voice from the bus said.

Blainley laughed."Yes, or we will replace you with Mr. Coconut," Blainley said.

"OK fine," the voice said slowly exiting the bus revealing DJ.

"Last, but not least, is DJ," Blainley said.

"I don't want to do this," DJ cried making a few tears. The teddy bear looked down at the ground.

The camera quickly showed a few commercials, before going back.

After the break Blainley had an intern driving a tram. He parked in front of everyone.

"All right, let's start the tour for the cast that never came to Total Drama Action," Blainley said getting in the passenger seat.

Everyone else quickly got on the tram. DJ sobbed as he sat in the back. The tram then started to move along.

Geoff and Bridgette notice his worry and turn their heads his way. "What's wrong," Bridgette said.

"Is it that animal curse thing," Geoff pointed.

DJ looked up and started to talk through the tears. "No it's not that," the big guy spoke.

"I promised mama that I would NEVER compete again," DJ sobbed.

"Contract," Blainley shouted off camera.

The tram then came across the make-up-confessional. "There's our make-up-confessional," Blainley stated to the cast.

She then glared back and quickly added,"NOT MAKE-OUT DEPARTMENT!"

" We get the hint," Geoff and Bridgette shouted together.

Confession- "Not bad hair sprays in here," Anne Maria said. She darted her eyes back and forth, then grabbed a can of hair spray and stuffed it in her hair. She smiled leaving.

Confession- "Mama, I promise, this is my last season," DJ said waving.

Confession- "Time to show the fans what Dudey-Harorld can really do," the nerd said. He stood up and tripped on his shoelaces on his way out.

Confession- Beverly took out a black marker and wrote on a notepad. He wrote in big letters before showing it to the camera. It read 'Action was my favorite season, it just gets too much hate!' The silent one smiled at his new way to use the confessional.

Confession- "Woah, its been so long. I hope nothing has changed since all those years," LeShawna stated.

Confession- "All right guys, this season is in the bag," Brick said.

Confession- "I didn't get to compete on Action last time," Eva growled. She took a deep breath before stating, "I just need to keep calm and carry on!"

Confession- "I am sure to win. Screw redemption, I need to focus," Justin said. He tapped his chin before stating,"Who the hell do I use my powers on?"

Confession- "I have a whole family of actors and directors. This season's mine," Staci said.

Confession- "OK Geoff get your head in the game," Geoff said to himself.

Confession- "OK Bridgette get your head in the game," Bridgette said to herself.

Confession- Dawn closed her eyes and meditated. She opened her eyes saying,"These guys and their auras need help!"

Confession- Showed Mr. Coconut on the table. He then falls on his side.

Confession- "Hehehehe, this is going to be fun," Blainley said rubbing her hands together.

The camera then cut back to the tram ride after all the confessionals. The Chris award ceremony music played.

Beverly gasped in awe.

It had the same old seats, same red carpet, same lame-o-sine, but instead of the statues of Chris, they were replaced with giant statues of Mr. Coconut!

"Welcome to the Coconut ceremony. The losing team comes here and votes off their fellow teammates. They will then has to take the walk of shame to the lame-o-sine," Blainley stated.

"Will there be a chance to come back," Geoff asked.

Blainley shook her head no. "No, because one, that idea was kind of filler last redemption season. Also we have a thirteen chapter limit," Blainley explained.

"There is no way I'm riding in that thing," LeShawna said.

"Me too sistah," Anne Maria said as the tram went past the area.

The tran then stopped at the trailers. Blainley got off first and everyone else soon followed.

The tram then left the area. Blainley lead the twelve teens to the trailers. "The left is for the girls, the right is for the boys," Blainley sated.

Staci kept opening her mouth. Beverly grinned at her and she closed it right away. She huffed at the silent one.

"Alright there are going to be THREE teams," Blainley said turning back to the contestants.

Everyone gasped at the announcement

Confession- "Not that again," LeShawna said shacking her head. "Last time we did this, the entire team Victory was eliminated before the merge," she continued

Confession- "Hopefully my team won't be so bad," DJ said.

Confession- Geoff had his fingers crossed. "Please make me be on Bridgette's team," he prayed.

Confession- Bridgette had her fingers crossed. "Please make me be on Geoff's team," she prayed.

Back at the trailers, Blainley took out a clipboard and started reading.

"The teams consist of neutral, good and evil, based on all your performances," she started.

Confession- "There's no way I'm on the evil team," DJ said crossing his arms. "Is there?"

Confession- "I'm doing this because Chris's All-star teams makes no sence. So adding a neutral team shall improve the story a bit," Blainley stated.

"All right let's start with the good team," Blainley said.

DJ smiled and motioned her to carry on.

"Will consist of LeShawna, Harold, Brick and Dawn. Please come over to the right," Blainley said.

The four walked over and gathered around. DJ stood shocked as ever. "But," he whimpered.

Confession- "I'm sorry mama," DJ sobbed.

"Go ahead and think of a team name," Blainley said.

Harold, LeShawna, Brick a Dawn huddled together and whispered.

"Next up is the neutral team," Blainley said.

DJ had his hands covering his eyes as Blainley continued.

"Team neutral consists of Geoff, Bridgette, Beverly," Blainley said.

B growled as he walked with Geoff and Bridgette.

"And DJ," Blainley finished.

DJ stopped crying and looked up. He then slowly walked over to his new team.

Confession- "Well it is not good team, but it's not the evil team either," DJ shrugged.

"That leaves you four as the evil team. Justin, Eva, Anne Maria and Staci," Blainley said finishing off the teams.

"Why am I on the evil team," Staci said as the other three walked over.

"For team filler, we are trying to keep it even," Blainley said.

"OK then," Staci huffed walking over to the others.

Confession- "How bad can it be? After all my ancestors were great dictators," Staci said.

Staci went over to her team. "How's it going guys," she waved.

"This is going to be hell," Eva shouted.

"Um, Staci can I speak to you for a second," Justin said leading her away from the two team villains.

Anne Maria and Eva were left alone to decide the team name. The two whispered a bit.

"We are not doing that," Eva said.

Meanwhile Just and Staci were alone behind the trailers.

"My great great great great great great great so many greats invented trailers," Staci said.

"Thanks great," Justin said, thankfully she didn't get the sarcasm.

"Anyway, Eva and Anne Maria are out to get you first," Justin pointed.

"Those back stabbers. I'm trying my best," Staci argued.

"Exactly, remember last redemption season," Justin said.

Staci nodded her head. "I was framed for blowing up Chris's trailer. Not like it was his house," Staci stated.

Justin grinned. "Ready for a logic bomb," he said.

"My grandpa created bombs in the war," Staci stated once again.

Justin brushed that aside. "Anyway, turns out Geoff and Zeke did that and framed you! I will deal with Geoff, but Zeke's not here. On the plus side, he was working with Jo, but she's not here either," Justin said.

"Alright, so what else do I do," Staci said.

"Jo was best friends with Eva last season, so all we need to do mess with her and get revenge," Justin said.

"Seems complicated, but I guess it makes sense," Staci said.

"Right, now let's go," Justin said as the two back to Anne Maria and Eva.

Then the screen went to a commercial break. It quickly gone back to the 3 teams in front of Blainley.

"OK, don't worry, I have interns to cook you meals," Blainley said.

"Thank dog," Beverly said.

"Now, good team what is your new name," Blainley said.

"We made a decision of," LeShawna started

Confession- "A name like team victory cursed us. So we decided on..." LeShawna started

"The Charley Horses," Brick said with pride.

The villains laughed at the name. Blainley started laughing also at them.

"You sure," Blainley said.

"Yeah, don't judge us," Harold said.

"OK then," Blainley said.

Harold, LeShawna, Brick and Dawn were smiling as their logo appeared at the top right corner. Their logo was green with a horse's head in the middle.

"OK then, team neutral," Blainley said.

Beverly nodded at Geoff. Geoff cleared his throat before saying, "The Omega Cowboys!"

"Really," Blainley said tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah dude," Geoff said.

"Beverly added the Omega parr," DJ pointed as B shined a thumbs up.

A new logo appeared over Geoff, Bridgette, Beverly and DJ. It was red with a cowboy hat tilted a bit to the left.

"OK, now the evil team," Blainley said.

Anne Maria quickly shouted,"The Vito Jerseys!"

"Huh," Blainley said.

Eva growled before snapping,"We are not doing that!"

"I think it's a great name," Justin winked to Staci.

"Um," Staci glaced down then back up. "Yeah, it fits us," Staci said.

Anne Maria nodded. "3 against 1, we are the Vito Jerseys," Anne Maria said.

Eva huffed and turned with her arms crossed.

"Whatever you say," Blainley said.

A blue logo appeared with 'Vitos' face on it above Eva, Anne Maria, Justin and Staci.

Confession- Eva slams her fists on the table with a frustrated face on. "Fuck it," she shouted

Everyone was then inside the mess hall. Each team was at separate tables. They were munching down on hamburgers.

Blainley was standing outside the building. The camera zoomed into her face.

"Well this was just introduction. Next week we will have our first elimination and challenge. There will be NO award challenges! Get ready, because I can host just as good if not better than Chris! Right here on Total! Drama! Redemption in Action!"

Charley Horses- LeShawna, Harold, Brick and Dawn

Omega Cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Beverly

Vito Jerseys- Anne Maria, Justin, Staci, Eva

On the next Total Drama Redemption... 'Mr. D announces in between here'

Shows Geoff on a bull. "Yeehaw!" Bridgette was cheering him on. 'Some are happy!'

Meanwhile in the craft shop. "Calm down tuts," Anne Maria said to Eva.

"NO YOU CALM DOWN," Eva shouted. Justin and Staci were just watching it go down. 'Others... not so much'

It then shows DJ on his knees with a water gun. "I can't do it man," he said. 'Yeah...'

Then it showed Blainley at the Coconut ceremony with three guilded coconuts. 'Of course someone is going home'

Find out on the next Redemption in Action


	2. Old Western Redemption

Omega Cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Beverly

Charley Horses- LeShawna, Harold, Brick, and Dawn

Vito Jerseys- Anne Maria, Staci, Justin and Eva

Total Drama Redemption in Action

Blainley appeared in front of the trailers at the start of dawn.

"Last time on Total Drama Redemption," she started. Then the screen flashed black.

"The teams were made," she said. (Shows all teams forming)

"Staci has fallen under Justin's spell," she continued. (Shows Justin and Staci having a private meeting)

"Also DJ cried the entire time," she finished. (Shows various clips of DJ crying)

It goes back to Blainley. "That was just the beginning as we continue today on Redemption in Action," Blainley said before the theme song played.

Blainley used a blow horn. "Wakey-Wakey," she shouted into it.

Everyone groaned and exited their trailers at once. "Let's get this done," Justin said.

Blainley grinned at the three teams. Justin whispered in Staci's ear. "Follow my lead today and just go with the flow," he said.

Staci nodded at his statement.

Geoff and Bridgette held hands together. DJ noticed this.

"So you guys are calmed with the making out thing," DJ questioned.

"Yeah," the two said without looking at the big guy.

Confession- "I got rid of my urges last night," Geoff snickered. (1)

Confession- B uses his black marker on his notepad. He then shows it to the camera grinning. It said 'Glad that's over with!'

Confession- "Geoff better watch out," Dawn said.

Confession- Justin sighed. "Well, looks like it is just me and Staci," he started. Justin then smiled. "

least I got rid of my urges last night," he snickered. (1)

The twelve young adults were now eating oatmeal in the mess hall. Each four were at their corresponding tables.

At the Omega Cowboys table, Geoff and Bridgette were making out. DJ ignored them and kept eating. "Whatever," he whispered gulping down his bowl of oatmeal.

As Geoff and Bridgette were continuing their make out section, Beverly just did an epic face palm in reaction.

At the Charley Horses table, the four were taking over strategy. "We should just try our best," LeShawna stated.

"Right, because we need this redemption," Harold said with his mouth full.

"Then it is settled, you can be captain miss," Brick saluted.

"Damn right I am," LeShawna sassed.

"We are the good team, because our auras are the lightest," Dawn said.

Lastly, at the Jersey Vitos table.

"So, me and Staci have been thinking. Anne Maria should be captain," Justin winked to Staci.

"Yeah, she would be great," Staci said.

"Well, um thanks," Anne Maria said.

Confession- Anne Maria smiled. "Wow, team captain! That will reserve my spot for the merge," she gushed.

Eva growled pushing away the bowl of oatmeal.

She stood up and hissed at Anne maria. "Why the hell is this asshole the team leader," Eva shouted.

"Calm down tuts," Anne Maria said.

"No you calm down," Eva shouted.

Justin and Staci smiled watching it go down.

Brick, who had finished his oatmeal, noticed Eva's behavior and commented, "What's with her?"

Bridgette broke away from Geoff and said, "It's Eva's time of the month, if you catch my drift." She then continued her make out session with Geoff. (2)

"OK, kids its challenge time," Blainley said coming into the area.

Everyone stood up and went over to her.

"Today's challenges are western styled movies. There are two challenges here today. I'll meet you all at stage 9B in five minutes," Blainley said leaving.

Confession- Beverly writes in Brown marker on his notebook and shows it to the camera. "We have Geoff, and he's a cowboy, so we should be O.K."

The three teams quickly arrived to the old west stage. They saw a giant mechanical bull in front of Blainley.

"First off, each team will pick a member to ride this Bull. Longest time wins," Blainley said.

The three teams huddled together. At the Omega Cowboys, Beverly smiled pointing to Geoff.

"Good idea," DJ said.

"You up for it," Bridgette said to his eyes.

"Sure, why not," Geoff shrugged.

Confession- "What can go wrong," Geoff said.

At the Vito Jerseys, "My grandparents are ranchers," Staci quickly whispered.

"Um, did you ever ride a horse," Justin said.

"No, sorry," Staci replied.

"How loud mouth, she is the strongest," Anne Maria said.

Eva huffed, then said,"Whatever!"

Finally, at the Charley Horses, "So we know this isn't as simple as it seems," LeShawna stated.

"Agreed, it should be between Harold or Geoff," Dawn said.

"I'll do it," Brick and Harold said at the same time. Dawn sighed as LeShawna shook her head.

She then waved her finger around, Harold was on the left of Brick, and Dawn and LeShawna were in front of them.

LeShawna closed her eyes and kept moving her pointer finger around. She stops and opens her eyes and sees Harold.

"Harold, you do it," LeShawna said.

"Yes," Harold cheered.

After a quick commercial, Harold was on the mechanical bull. "First off is Charley Horses, Harold," Blainley said starting the time clock.

The bull then slowly began to rock back and forth. Harold smiled. "This is easy," he said.

"Don't say that," LeShawna warned.

The bull then began to rock faster, that it was blurry on camera. "Woah," Harold screamed as he fell backwards off the horse and landed face first on a palm tree, making it shake, then a bunch of coconuts fell on Harold's unconscious body. LeShawna quickly ran over to the pile of coconuts.

"Harold scored a slim 7.35 seconds for the Charley Horses. Next up is Geoff for the Omega Cowboys," Blainley said.

Geoff and Bridgette quickly shared a kiss. "Good luck," Bridgette said.

Geoff then hopped on the mechanical bull. "And go," Blainley said starting the clock.

The bull slowly rocked back and forth then quickly sped up. "I got it," Geoff whispered.

Geoff then cheered a bit as Bridgette clapped her hands.

The bull then sped up to the speed of sound, making Geoff scream as he flied off, his hat dropped as he landed in Bridgette's arms with his hair now spiked towards the back. He smiled jumping down and placing his hat back on.

"What did you expect, I'm not a cowboy," Geoff said.

Beverly gasped a bit.

Geoff looked at B and chuckled,"The hat is just for show."

"You also lost in the moose riding," DJ said.

"I remember," Geoff sighed looking at the ground in shame. (3)

Blainley looked at the stop watch in the top right corner of the computer screen. "And Geoff makes a score of 11.99 seconds. Eva is last up for the Vito Jerseys," the hostess said.

Eva huffed as she jumped on the mechanical bull. It then started to move slowly. Eva frowned as it sped up a little.

Justin smirked crossing his arms. "Don't lose," Justin commented.

The bull sped up even faster as Eva held on with one arm. The bull spring then broke, and the bull began to spin around in circles at the speed of sound.

"Enough," Eva shouted hopping off.

Anne Maria rushed up to Eva. "Why the hell did you jump off," she said.

"It's fine," Eva said.

"And Eva wins then first challenge with a mere 20.20 seconds," Blainley said.

"Told you," Eva said walking away.

"We won," Staci cheered.

"Not yet, you just have an advantage for the next challenge," Blainley said.

Meanwhile, LeShawna was at a pile of coconuts. She pushed them all off of Harold. He grabbed her arm as she pulled him up.

"I'm all right, how did I do," Harold said.

LeShawna frowned, then smiled saying,"You...tried."

Confession- "I credit my rodeo skills to Farmer Steve's farm camp," Harold smirked.

Confession- "Sometimes I worry about that boy," LeShawna said shaking her head.

After a short break, the teams were lined up with a shooting gallery with plastic ducks in the distance.

Blainley then handed out little water guns to each teen, all were corresponding to their teams color.

"Now, someone will be eliminated tonight. The challenge is to use the guns, and everyone on the team must hit a duck that is 1000 meters away. Vito Jerseys, you can step forward 100 meters," Blainley said.

The Vito Jersey walked up 100 meters, and prepared for the challenge.

"First place team gets to watch a movie in the local theater, while the second place team gets to watch the coconut ceremony tonight," Blainley finished.

"And go," she shouted.

DJ looked at the plastic ducks and collapsed on his knees. Geoff, Bridgette and B fired off from their water guns.

B and Bridgette missed, as Geoff hitted a plastic duck.

"And Geoff gets the first point. If you run out of water, its instant ceremony for your team," Blainley said.

Meanwhile, Harold shot a bullseye with his water gun, followed by Brick.

"This is a piece of came," Harold cheered.

"Don't jinxs us," LeShawna said as she fired her water gun, but she missed.

Eva and Anne Maria fired and scored a hit.

Everyone, but DJ were firing. Staci got a direct hit on a duck. "Did you know," Staci started.

"Not now," Justin shouted as he scored for the Vito jerseys.

"And the Vito Jerseys win immunity and theater night," Blainley said.

Confession- "You see people who don't review," Staci said. "I can be useful," she finished.

Confession- "OK, next time, I'll get Eva out of here. She is a threat," Justin said.

Justin pulled Staci away from the challenge. "Don't worry, we will get Eva next time," Justin said.

"I don't know, I like winning. It gives me this strange felling inside," Staci replied.

"OK, but remember you need revenge," Justin whispered leaving. Staci sighed.

Back on the studio, Bridgette and Beverly managed to hit a duck. DJ was on his knees crying.

Beverly pointed to him as Geoff and Bridgette looked at the teddy bear.

"Dude, what are you crying about," Geoff asked.

"I can't do it man," DJ sobbed. Beverly frowned.

LeShawna then hit a plastic duck as Dawn kept shooting. "I'm a terrible shot," Dawn said.

"Keep trying," Brick said as he patted her back.

"It's only down to Dawn and DJ," Blainley said.

DJ was still on the ground. "Why was I cursed man," DJ said.

Beverly wrote in blood-red market on his notepad and gave it to DJ.

DJ red it and it said 'There was NO curse!' (4)

DJ slowly got up on his feet. "But..," he said.

Beverly gave him a death glare.

"Its like duck hunt dude, now shot," Geoff said.

Then suddenly Dawn landed water on the last duck.

"And the Omega Cowboys are the first team to go to the coconut ceremony," Blainley said.

Beverly gave DJ the middle finger then walked off again.

Bridgette patted DJ's back. "It will be O.K."

The screen cuts to the last commercial of the chapter.

The Vito Jerseys entered a new theater. The sign up front wrote "Blazing Saddles" in big letters.

"This movie sucks," Justin said.

"No spoilers, I want to see it," Anne Maria said entering into the theater first.

Then the coconut ceremony music played as Blainley was on the stage, while not teams Omega Cowboys and Charley horses were sitting on the bleachers.

"Alright, now Omega cowboys we have installed the official total drama voting device app on all your phones. Take them out and start voting. If and I mean 'IF' it is a tie, the Charley horses will vote for the tie breaker," Blainley said.

The cowboys took out their I phones and began voting. DJ cried a bit as he clicked on his name and photo.

Beverly quickly clicked on DJ.

Geoff and Bridgette sighed looking at Beverly, and they both looked back at each other. "Right," Bridgette said clicking on his name.

Geoff then followed clicking on Beverly's photo.

Blainley took out her iPhone and looked at the results. She then walked over to a table that had three guilded coconuts. She picked up two and threw them towards Geoff and Bridgette.

"Love birds, you are safe," Blainley started.

"OK, I would hand over the last coconut, but he have a tie in the vote," the host said.

"I just want to go home," DJ cried loudly.

Beverly growled at DJ.

"Alright, Charley Horses please discuss who is going home," Blainley said.

LeShawna, Harold, Dawn and Brick grouped closer together. "Guys, DJ has something coming up, I can science it," Dawn whispered.

"Then who else do we vote for," Brick said.

Harold looked over and saw the look on Beverly's face. Beverly was grinning at DJ.

"Beverly, he is actually an asshole," Harold stated.

"Then it's settled," LeShawna said. LeShawna looked back at Blainley. "We choose B," LeShawna said.

Blainley then threw the last guilded coconut on DJ's lap. "OK then, B you must ride the lame-o-sine out of here," Blainley said.

B huffed looking at the teens. He then stormed off and went into the lame-o-sine. It quickly drove off.

Blainley looked at the camera.

"Don't worry, next time, there will be more drama, romance and more. On total drama redemption," Blainley said.

Next time on Total Drama Redemption... (insert Mr.D speaking)

Shows darkness (We are going to space) shows the remaining 11 in front of a rocket.

Bridgette and Geoff are making out (There is romance in space..)

Quickly shows Eva throwing a punch (anger in space)

Shows DJ sad walking out of the rocket. "Gosh," Harold says. (In space..)

Brick is shown with a fractured arm walking up to LeShawna. "Houston we have a problem," Brick sighs.

All this on Redemption in Action... (in space)

Now here are the refrence's...

1: Boys get urges...

2: once a month= period, Eva's period is on the sixth of every month, if you want to write that down.

3: Geoff did horrible in Island,s X-treme torture.

4: Anyone remember the curse on DJ in world tour? What kind of development is that...

Any way, review and see you in two weeks...


	3. Redemption! in space!

This is Space Dandy, a show about a regulate Dandy's space adventures, in space! (1)

Wait what, next chapter here we go!

Omega cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ

Vito Jerseys- Justin, Anne Maria, Eva, Staci

Charley Horses- Dawn, Harold, Brick, LeShawna

Total drama redemption in action... (in space) (1)

Blainley was relaxing at sunset getting a peticure from one of the interns.

"Last time on Total Drama," she yawned as the camera flashed to show earlier events.

"It was a trip, (did someone say trip?) to the west.". (Shows Eva on the mechanical bull and Geoff firing a water gun at a plastic duck)

"Eva had her time of the month," (Shows Eva barking at Anne Maria at breakfast)

"DJ had a break down". (DJ crying with water gun in hands)

"In the tie breaker, Beverly was sent to the lame-o-sine!" (Beverly huffs walking to the limo)

The camera then showed the intern finished her job on Blainley. The new hostess looked at the work done. "Wrong color, do it again," she shouted. She then stared at the camera.

"Get ready for redemption in space," Blainley said as the theme song began.

At breakfast the next morning, the camera went to the Omega Cowboys table first. Geoff and Bridgette were doing the same old make out session, while DJ was crying and picking at his eggs.

Confession- "You know, if I wasn't busy with Bridgette, I would help DJ," Geoff said.

Confession- "You know, if I wasn't busy with Geoff, I would help DJ," Bridgette said.

Confession- DJ was crying his eyes out. "No one gives a damn about me," he said. He paused then shouted,"Sorry Momma!"

At the Vito Jerseys, Eva huffed finishing her eggs. Justin smiled at the jockette.

"Hey muscle girl, great job yesterday," Justin shined at her.

Eva said,"Whatever, thanks." She then went back to her food.

"What are you dping," Staci whispered to Justin.

"Getting on Eva's good side, for now," Justin replied.

"Whatever floats your boats," Anne Maria said.

Lastly at the Charley Horses, "Alright team, if we are going to, ahem, lose this challenge, we need to stick together," LeShawna.

"We have nothing to worry about," Dawn said.

"That's right women," Brick stated.

"We got this guys," Harold commented.

Blainley walked in saying, "This time, we are going to space! Follow me."

All 11 stood up and followed the hostess outside the crafts service tent. They quickly arrived at set number 51.

They noticed it was the same set of 2008: A space Owen. Instead it was empty, but for the three boxes of supplies.

"This challenge is to build a rocket that is use able," Blainley said.

"Damn, we could have used B in this," Geoff shouted.

"Sucks to be you," Anne Maria laughed.

"You have one hour, starting now," Blainley said starting the clock.

The teams rushed to their box of supplies.

LeShawna glanced through the box then looked at her team. "Any ideas? Brick or Harold," she asked.

"Um, well these are the exhaust tanks," Harold said picking up the containers and a can of fuel.

Brick picked up four round white pieces. "These look like the walls of the rocket," Brick said.

Meanwhile at team Vito Jerseys, Staci smiled as Eva and Anne Maria dug through the box of supplies.

"My great-grandfather Neil was the first man on the moon," Staci shinned. (2)

"Yeah, no," Justin said.

Anne Maria looked at the wing parts in her hand.

"Looks like the wings," Anne Maria said.

Lastly the Omega Cowboys had three piles of parts, by shape and color.

"Here's another part for the wing," DJ said placing it down.

Geoff looked back in the box. "OK, that's everything, let's get building," Geoff said.

DJ picked up the exhaust house and started to hammer it together as he sighed.

"Seriously dude, what's your problem," Geoff asked him.

"I'm fine," DJ barked working on his rocket.

Confession- DJ is trying to hold back tears. A tear drops, and he quickly whips it off with a sleeve.

Brick was hammering the wings together, when his hand got in the way.

"Doh," he shouted dropping the hammer. He looked at his fractured left hand.

He gone up to LeShawna with it saying,"Houston, we have a problem."

"Are you fucking serious," LeShawna shouted.

After a quick break, everyone's rocket were made.

Blainley looked at each rocket.

"I will need a volunteer from each team to ride their rocket, and see if its use able. Best condition wins" she said.

DJ saw Geoff and Bridgette holding hands. He sighed before raising his hand. "I will do it," he said.

Geoff and Bridgette gasped as Blainley laughed. "OK, get in your rocket," the hostess said.

Confession- "Did DJ just volunteer," Geoff said in awe.

DJ huffed as he went inside the rocket. He rushed towards the control panels. "Um, is it this button," he said pressing a black button. It did nothing, until he saw a level that indicated up or down. He switched it to up and the rocket slowly moved upwards.

The rocket reached like over 9000 meters in the air, before DJ sighed. "OK, that's enough," he said pulling the lever to the down place. The rocket then make a smooth landing.

DJ sobbed coming out of the rocket.

"Gosh," Harold said.

Geoff and Bridgette weren't paying attention, due to their make out scene. DJ looked mad a little at them.

Dawn eyed DJ for a while before gasping.

Confession- "Wow, DJ is depressed," Dawn said. "I need to look more in his aura to find out why," she finished slamming her left fist on the table.

"OK, whose up for the Vito Jerseys," Blainley said.

"I'll do it," Staci sang heading inside her rocket.

"Why is she doing this," Anne Maria said.

Justin stared into her eyes, making her hypnotized. "Give her a chance," Justin said.

"OK," Anne Maria gushed. Eva shook her head.

Confession- "Is he really doing the same old trick," Eva questioned. "I'm not falling for it," she shouted.

Staci smiled at the controls on the rocket. "To infinity and beyond," Staci shouted hitting a flashing red button. (3)

The rocket then suddenly exploded leaving only Staci, who was covered in dust. She coughed a bit, before giggling.

"What," Anne Maria and Eva shouted.

Justin helped Staci up and motioned her away. He was whispering to Staci in the background.

Blainley then looked at team Charley horses. "OK, you guys are next," Blainley said.

"I'll do it for Canada," Brick saluted. He still had his left arm broken.

"Sure whatever," LeShawna said.

"I could fly that rocket, too, you know," Harold bragged.

"Just let Brick do it honey," LeShawna said rolling her eyes.

Brick stomped into the rocket and scanned the controls. Brick pressed the black button and moved the lever to the up position.

The rocket started to slowly move up. "This isn't so bad," Brick said.

When the rocket was high up in the air, Brick reached for the lever again. When he moved it to the down position, the lever broke in his hands.

"Oh shit," Brick said looking at his hand.

The rocket slammed to the ground, making the rocket fall apart.

"I told you guys, we needed more duck tape," Harold said at the rubble.

Brick walked back over to his team, now with his left arm fixed.

"Second place will have to do," LeShawna said.

"Alright, so the Vito Jerseys must send someone home tonight. Omega Cowboys gets to watch the movies, and Charley Horses will watch the jerseys send someone packing," Blainley said.

Blainley, the Charley horses and the omega cowboys left the studio.

Justin was talking to Staci.

"Look we need to get rid of Eva," Justin stated.

"Yeah, but how," Staci asked.

"We can't settle on a tie breaker, so how about we make Eva mad at Anne Maria," Justin said.

Staci thought for a moment. She looked at Anne Maria casually sprayed her hair. Staci snapped her fingers while smiling.

"Or, we make Anne Maria mad at Eva, by taking her spray can and blaming it on Eva," Staci said.

"That's a good idea," Justin smiled.

After a commercial, the coconut ceremony music started. Blainley was on the stage with 3 guilded Coconuts. Justin and Staci sat behind Eva and Anne Maria.

Geoff, Bridgette and DJ entered the local theater that was showing,"Starship troopers".

The Charley horses were on the bleachers watching the ceremony.

"Do it now," Staci whispered to Justin.

Justin nodded as he quickly stuck his hand in Anne Maria's hair and pulled out her tanning spray.

"Get out your I phones and use the voting app now," Blainley shouted. Justin then skillfully threw the tanning spray at Eva's feet.

Eva clicked on Staci, casting her vote.

"OK, now," Justin said as he clicked on Eva. Staci soon followed.

Anne Maria was about to click on Staci, when she saw her tan spray by Eva's feet.

She stood up and shouted,"You pale ass bitch! You stole my tanning spray!"

Anne Maria then slammed her pointer finger on Eva's picture.

Eva growled standing up,"I haven't got the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Eva barked back.

Justin and Staci laughed at the two fight. The Charley horses were a bit confused.

"This is a bit awkward," Harold commented.

Dawn shook her head 'no'. "Something isn't right here," Dawn whispered.

Blainley looked at her iPhone. "The first two coconuts go to Justin and Anne Maria," she said throwing them.

Justin caught his as Anne Maria's just went over her head.

"I had enough," Eva shouted throwing a punch.

Anne Maria then fell backwards and fainted on the spot.

"The last one safe is, Staci," Blainley said throwing the coconut to Staci

"What just happened," Brick said from the sidelines.

"Shit happened," LeShawna huffed.

Two interns came on-screen with football armor. They pulled Eva down the red carpet and into the lame-o-sine. It quickly zoomed away.

Blainley faced the camera. "Well that escalated quickly. Tune in next time for more redemption in action," she said.

On the next total drama.., (insert Mr. D announcing)

Shows Dawn walking up to a crying DJ. (Not this again.)

Shows Anne Maria with a black eye and Brick once again with his left arm fractured. (What's wrong with them?)

Harold was shown twirling around some nun-chucks (oh, this should be good!

Shows DJ nervously taking to someone (huh?)

"The one, eliminated is," Blainley said at the coconut ceremony. (Set who next time!)

On redemption in action!

OK, here are the references.

1: Space Dandy theme song

2: Neil Armstrong, first manon the moon

3: Buzz Lightyear, space ranger


	4. SUPER SMASH NINJAS!

Charley Horses- LeShawna, Harold, Brick, Dawn

Omega Cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ

Vito Jerseys- Staci, Justin, Anne Maria

Total drama redemption in action

Blaineley, (yes! Spelled it right!) was with Bruno the bear. She patted its head looking at the camera.

"Welcome my co-host. We settled our differences last night, before running into Lightning," Blaineley said. The camera quickly flashed and shown Lightning's exclusive clip in France after being eliminated from Total Drama All-stars.

"What else happened last night you might ask? Check this out," Blaineley said.

-last night, on the bleachers from the elimination-

Anne Maria was passed out on the bleachers, when DJ sighed as he left the theater. He saw her knocked out and rushed towards her.

DJ stood love the reject. He shook her waking her up. She opened her eyes in shock and quickly got up.

"What happened," Anne Maria yawned.

"You got knocked out it looks like," DJ said.

"How long has it been since the coconut ceremony," Anne Maria stretched.

"About two hours," DJ shrugged.

"Movie just ended, and Geoff and Bridgette are taking care of needed business, if you know what I mean," DJ casually said.

Anne Maria awkwardly stepped back a little. "Didn't need to know that," Anne Maria said.

"So what happened," DJ asked.

"Got in a fight with Eva before she got eliminated, I guess," Anne Maria said.

"Well, good night," DJ said walking away.

Anne Maria waited until he left and waved. "Night, handsome," she whispered.

-present time in front of trailers-

Blaineley shooed the bear Bruno away as she looked at the camera.

"OK, last time DJ won the challenge," Blaineley said. The camera showed the clip of DJ slowly landing the rocket to the ground.

"After that, Eva was eliminated for good," the hostess said. The camera showed Eva punching Anne Maria, before being pulled to the lame-osine.

"Now with only ten teenagers left, and only ten episodes left, it's time for Total drama redemption in action," Blaineley finished, before the shortened theme song played.

A the breakfast tables, everyone was eating dry cereal.

The camera panned to team Vito Jerseys first.

"Now with Eva gone, we need to win the challenges. In order to get full redemption, we need to make it to the merge at least," Anne Maria said.

"I totally agree," Justin winked.

Anne Maria ignored him and just ate the fruit loops. Anne Maria's right eye was swollen. Justin then laughed at the Jersey Reject. "What's so funny," Anne Maria asked.

"Eva gave you a black eye last night," Justin chuckled.

Confession- Anne Maria gasps looking in the mirror at her black eye.

Staci stood on her chair and shouted," My great great great great great great great great great great.. I lost track, grandma and grandpa invented cereal, before that people had only a bowl of milk for breakfast."

Justin smirked as he finished his bowl. Anne Maria walked away shouting,"I'm done!"

Meanwhile at the Charley horses, Staci's voice could be heard in a faint volume as she kept on talking.

DJ ignored it and looked up and saw Anne Maria exiting the Crafts tent. DJ stood up and followed her outside. As DJ opened the door, Staci shouted,"And my great uncle Joe invented spoons."

The doors closed behind DJ, blocking out Staci's voice.

DJ looked around and saw Anne Maria leaning against the wall with her fingers in her ears.

"Is there a problem," DJ asked.

Anne Maria unplugged her ears and stared at DJ. "It's my damn team. Justin is trying to manipulate me again, and Staci won't shut up," Anne Maria said.

"Yeah, but my team is even worse. I was the only one to actually do something last time," DJ said.

DJ then noticed her black eye. "You, uh, want to get that looked at," DJ nervously said.

"OMG, is it that noticeable," Anne Maria gasped.

"Yeah," DJ said.

Then Blaineley used a megaphone to call out everyone to their next challenge.

"Alright kidos, meet me at studio 27 for a ninja theme episode," Blaineley said.

"Fuck yes," Harold shouted exiting the crafts and services tent.

Harold looked around, then ran to the challenge.

Confession- "I concurred my fear of ninjas. I'm ready for anything," Harold smirked.

DJ and Anne Maria followed everyone to the studio. The ten went inside and saw the challenge.

Ten interns were dressed like ninjas. In the middle of the floor, there was a slim and long balcony, that took 5 steps to get to.

Harold gasped at the challenge.

Blaineley began to explain. "One by one, you will try to knock a ninja off the balcony. Doing so, will advance you to the next round," Blaineley said.

Staci opened her mouth, but Justin whispered,"Save it for later."

Dawn went over to Staci.

"You try to tell facts, because you are wanting attention and are sad you won't invent anything in life," Dawn said.

"That's why I need the million. I need to kick off my invention, that I will keep secret for now," Staci said.

Confession: "True story," Staci said.

Confession: "Interesting," Justin laughed. "That Dawn will spoil everything. Let me think," Justin said tapping his head.

Dawn then looked at Justin. "You are helping Staci, because after Beth and Lindsay left you, you became powerless," Dawn said.

"Meh," Justin shrugged.

Before Dawn could continue, LeShawna grabbed her and brought her over to the team.

LeShawna pulled Dawn over to the Charley Horses. "What are we going to do," Brick said to Harold.

Harold smirks taking out a pair of nun-chucks. "Shh," Harold whispers putting a finger to his lips.

"Didn't those get lost during the last action season," LeShawna asked. (1)

"I know, but I had a spare," Harold replied placing the nun-chucks back in his pocket.

"He used them in world tour, ma'me," Brick corrected. (1)

"Whatever, it will has to do," LeShawna said.

Confession- "Look I know it's cheating, but what else are we going to do," LeShawna said.

Confession- Dawn gasps. "Cheating?" Dawn shakes her head. "I can't allow this, or my team will end up like Scott," Dawn finished.

A 'ninja' was on the balcony.

"OK, so whose up first," Blaineley said.

"Leave it to me," Harold winked at the camera.

Harold climbed up the stairs and stepped onto the balcony.

"Harold v.s. Ninja, fight," Blaineley shouted.

Harold smirked as the ninja began to rush towards the geek. Harold just stood in one spot and waited. When the ninja was close to Harold, the geek quickly took out his nun-chucks and smacked the ninja in the face. It began to tumble backwards while holding his face. Harold placed back his nun-chucks and kicked the ninja in the gut, making him fall off.

"Booyah," Harold pumped.

Harold got off the platform as Blaineley said,"And Harold goes on to the second round."

Brick quickly walked into the balcony. "Send in my opponent," Brick said.

Then a ninja appeared in a puff of smoke from behind Brick. The ninja used a karate chop from behind. Brick almost fell off the left side. Brick held onto the edge and pulled himself back up.

The ninja used force palm, only to be dodged. Brick quickly tackled the ninja to the ground. As the ninja struggled to move, Brick threw the ninja off the balcony.

Brick smiled standing up. "I am the green ninja," Brick screamed in victory.

"You mean Greninja," Harold said in confusion. (2)

"Never mind," Brick sighed hoping off the platform.

LeShawna huffed as she climbed onto the slim balcony. "Alright, let's do this," LeShawna called.

The Ninja jumped in front of LeShawna. The ninja raised it's arm to strike, but LeShawna gently pushed him with one arm, making the ninja instantly fall off the balcony.

LeShawna jumped off the balcony and went to her team. "They are not even real ninjas," LeShawna said.

"We couldn't afford them so we just are using interns," Blaineley sweated.

LeShawna pushed Dawn towards the balcony. "Your turn girl," LeShawna said.

Dawn sighed as she slowly got onto the balcony. She frowned at the ninja.

Staci turned to Justin and said,"Now?"

"Yes, Dawn is really into your history," Justin lied.

As the ninja was walking up to Dawn, Staci went to the side of the balcony.

"So Dawn, did you know my great great great grandpa Roichi was a ninja," Staci began.

Justin snickered as Harold gasped. The ninja slapped Dawn as Staci said,"He was also a famous sushi chef in Japan."

"Wait are you jabbering about," Dawn said looking down at the compulsive liar.

The ninja took this time to use an uppercut on Dawns chin, making her fly off and land at Staci's feet.

When Dawn came to, Staci finished saying,"But then these bad guys took Roichi's cane, so sad." (3)

Dawn walked away from Staci and joined her team.

"And Dawn is the first to drop out from moving to the second round," Blaineley said.

"I got this," Staci said as she climbed to the balcony.

"You better, since your grandpa was a ninja," Anne Maria said.

Staci got ready as s ninja came running. Staci effortlessly threw a punch, only for the ninja to slide under her and sweep kick Staci off the balcony.

"I failed you master Roichi," Staci cried going back to Justin.

As Staci cried, she tried to hug Justin, but the model sidestepped, making Staci keep running and hit a wall. Justin shrugged and gone towards the balcony.

Confession- Justin shivers. "Me and Staci? A couple? Hell no," Justin said.

Justin was on the balcony, when the ninja appeared on his head standing on one foot.

"WTF," Justin said.

The ninja grabbed Justin's head and tossed him aside. "Not the hair," Justin said as he landed back on the ground.

Staci quickly helped the model get on his feet. Anne Maria growled at the two as she climbed onto the balcony.

Anne Maria still had a black eye; as she fiercely looked at the ninja. The ninja dashed towards her at hyper speed. Anne Maria quickly set out a foot, making the ninja trip and fall off the balcony.

Before Anne Maria could get off the balcony, Blaineley started laughing.

"What's so funny," Anne Maria shouted walking down.

"You black eye," Blaineley said, as Anne Maria's black eye grew darker.

Maria huffed going over to her team. DJ sighed as he began to get on the platform.

"I got his," DJ said to himself.

"With Anne Maria the only one moving one for the Vito Jerseys, DJ is up next," Blaineley said.

Anne Maria scowled at her two teammates. Meanwhile the ninja sprung at DJ. The teddy bear screamed as he crouched down, making the ninja go over him. DJ was in fetal position while sucking his thumb.

The ninja rushed behind DJ, only for DJ to stand back up and surprisingly kicked the ninja in the groin. As the ninja kneeled in pain, DJ tossed the ninja to the left, making DJ win the first part of the challenge.

"And DJ surprisingly wins this round," Blaineley said as DJ walked off the balcony.

DJ went over to Geoff and Bridgette. The two were in each others arms and doing tongue. DJ frowned and shook his head. DJ then raised his voice.

"Hey, we have a challenge here," DJ shouted as he easily broke the two apart.

Geoff froze in shock. DJ grabbed a hard grip on the party goers hand and shouted in his face.

"Get on the damn balcony and win this fucking challenge," DJ barked.

DJ then shoved Geoff towards the balcony area.

Bridgette gasped as Geoff hung his head in shame. Geoff slowly got on the balcony. Anne Maria and LeShawna smiled at DJ. Harold, Justin and Brick blinked a few times in confusion.

Confession- "Sorry about the foul language mama," DJ started. "I had to do something," DJ finished.

Confession- "Oh no, that wasn't good of DJ. It was practically evil," Dawn said. Dawn shook her head 'no' in disbelief.

Confession- "I don't blame him," Anne Maria said. "Didn't Cameron yell and me at Vito kissing," Anne Maria thought to herself. "Nah," Anne Maria laughed. Her black eye was starting to fade.

Geoff sighed as he saw the ninja. Geoff and the ninja charged at each other. When Geoff was going to going to punch, the ninja disappeared. "Where did he go," Geoff said.

Then instantly the ninja was behind him. "Behind you," Bridgette shouted.

As Geoff turned around and caught a glimpse of the ninja, it used an epic roundhouse kick, sending Geoff off the balcony.

"Alright, Bridgette is last up, until we move onto the epic second part of the challenge," Blaineley said.

Geoff and Bridgette crossed paths as she walked onto the balcony.

Confession- "What was I thinking," Geoff said.

Confession- "What was I thinking," Bridgette said.

Confession- "I fought my urges last night, get a hold of yourself man," Geoff said to himself.

Confession- "I helped Geoff with his urges last night, isn't that enough," Bridgette said to herself.

Confession- "Yes I want my girl, but I also want the million dollars," Geoff said. "What if I just cool down from Bridgette, like get a hobby or something," Geoff said.

Confession- "I love Geoff, but I also want us to split the million dollars," Bridgette said. "I think we should take a break," Bridgette said.

After all those confessions, Bridgette stood on the balcony. The ninja got in his fighting stance as Bridgette sighed looking at Geoff. Her boyfriend flashed her a thumbs up as DJ flip her the bird.

Bridgette sighed looking back at the ninja who was face to face with Bridgette. The ninja snapped two fingers at Bridgette's head, bruising it a little. Before she could react, the ninja did a sweep kick, knocking the surfer off the platform.

"And with that, DJ, Anne Maria, LeShawna, Brick and Harold move on the second round," Blaineley said.

Bridgette got up and walked over to Geoff. The five winners went over to Blaineley.

"For the final challenge, all five of you will be fighting ninja-style hand to hand on the balcony. This will be a free for all match, with only the three members of the Charley horses working together," Blaineley explained.

The five walked onto the balcony. "It's a little tight," LeShawna said.

"I know, now fight," Blaineley shouted.

LeShawna and Anne Maria glared at each other. They both threw a punch and each other. Both fists landed at the same time, making both girls fall off the platform.

"Good arm girl," LeShawna complimented as she stood up.

"You too," Anne Maria said. The two shook hand, before the walked over to their teams.

Meanwhile on the balcony, Harold and Brick were on both sides of DJ.

DJ jumped on the balcony, making it wobble. Brick and Harold got dizzy and almost fell. DJ turned to Brick and gently pushed the cadet off. When DJ was turning around, Harold used his nun-chucks and whacked DJ in the feet. The geek placed them back as DJ was holding his right leg in pain.

Dawn gasped as she witnessed Harold using a weapon. Brick got up and once again his left arm was fractured. "Did I land on it," Brick questioned.

Justin and Blaineley laughed at him.

Back at the balcony, Harold kicked DJ off the platform.

"I win," Harold said.

Harold jumped off and pumped in the air.

"On performance, the Vito Jerseys lost, because Anne Maria fell off first with the Alpha Cowboys in second," Blaineley said.

Staci looked worried, but Justin said,"We just need to vote off out leader."

"Wait," Dawn shouted.

"What is it," Blaineley said.

"Harold cheated by using nun-chucks," Dawn replied.

The host turned to Harold. "Is that true," Blaineley asked.

"Yes ma'me," Harold sighed.

"OK then, the alpha horses are sending someone packing tonight then," Blaineley laughed.

Harold sighed as LeShawna gave a mean look to Dawn.

That night at the coconut ceremony, the Charley horses grabbed there iPads. The Vito jerseys and the Alpha Cowboys were watching.

"Alright, you may begin voting," Blaineley said on stage.

The votes were quickly pressed.

"The coconuts go to Brick and LeShawna," Blainley said throwing two guilded coconuts.

"And now we have another tie. Vito Jerseys, you guys came in second place, who goes home," Blaineley asked.

Anne Maria shrugged and said,"Dawn."

Justin and Staci smiled. "Yeah, Dawn," Justin smiled.

"OK then," Blaineley said throwing the last coconut to Harold.

"Sorry girl, you understand," LeShawna said to Dawn.

Dawn sighed as she walked towards the lame-o-sine.

"And that was that! Now with 9 actors left, the drama rises and the million is closer to their hands. Next time on total drama redemption," Blaineley signed off.

On the next total drama redemption... (insert Mr. D announcing)

'Shows Harold dodging red lasers (there are lasers)

DJ was with the Vito Jerseys, as they each were given a special box. (Oh what is this!)

As they opened the boxes, the screen flashed to Bridgette mad as Geoff was Sad. (Tell me what this is!)

Blaineley was at the coconut ceremony. "The last guilded coconut go to," she started, before the logo for the season appeared. (Its a secret! Tune in next time to unravel... well secrets!)

All on Redemption in Action...

OK now for the references, OK here we go...

1) Shout out to 'A space Owen' and 'walk like an eqyption'

2) Green Ninja is from ninjago, while Greninja is a water/fighting type in Pokemon X and Y. Wait, hold on. What's that? What?! OK OK, Greninja is a water/dark, how I don't know, but on plus side it might be good in next smash bros.

3) Staci is a cooper? If you don't understand, OK to stop spoilers, Roichi is from Sly 4: Thieves in time. That's all you has to know

Title is a reference to Super smash brothers, now review and I will review one of your stories. Favorite/follow for a special preview.


End file.
